Souls
by CharmedAndDangerous22
Summary: "Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -Emily Brontes. Klaus is a notorious mobster, and Caroline the daughter of FBI director Liz Forbes. When Caroline is taken all over the world as a hostage, can someone save her before it's too late? Or does she even need saving?


_  
**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I started Spark and haven't finished, an update is coming soon! As a spur of the moment desicion, I made this Klaroline- my OTP- fanfic. I beg of you to comment and enjoy  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, I am not so forunate to own TVD or any of it's characters, although original characters and plotlines do belong to myself

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was in trouble. He had always been in trouble, from the moment he took his first steps, but this was big life-threatening trouble. As the 'Original' paced, trying to think himself out of his current predicament, there were about ten or so SWAT cars flooding to the supposedly safe-house he was residing in.

Klaus let out a feral snarl, rubbing his forehead. He wouldn't go out, not like this, not after all these years.

See, The Mikaelsons were the biggest mobsters of North America. They primarily ran the upper east coast, but the infamous family had ties all over the world. Dubbed 'The Originals' by their peers, the Mikaelson clan was a force to be reckoned with. There was Kol, their best assassin although a wild card, Rebekah the con-artist who now spent her days leisurely muling around, Elijah, Klaus' right hand man, Finn, the eldest who took care of all their finicial accounts and has never seen a fight, and the Boss. Klaus Mikaelson, one of the most dangerous men in the world and FBI's most wanted.

As it happens, Klaus and his family have been evading the law for quite sometime, their entire adult life, and had never been caught. Though somehow there was a rat in the chain of command, which explains how the best FBI forces were on their way to his location.

Then Klaus got an idea. A devious, awful, crazy, idea that just might work. "Kol!" He snapped, waving his right hand wildly at the younger brother. Kol looked up from his phone with a lazy roll of his neck, "Yes, dear brother?"He drawled.

"I need you to kidnap Caroline Forbes."

Kol started coughing, choking on the whiskey that he had just took a healthy swallow of. "Director Forbes' daughter,  
of the FBI? As in Elizabeth Forbes only heir?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. I need you to do it quickly and quietly. I don't see another way out of this."

Kol sighed, massaging his neck before getting up. "I swear to God, Nik, if I get caught- you don't think Caroline has some sort of protection over her?" He bit. Klaus frowned a moment.

"Well, find out her schedule and take her when she isn't looking. I need to talk to Elijah," He said, before storming out of the room.

* * *

Caroline walked off the field, her cheerleading bag slung over her arms. "Walk me home?" She called, offering a sunny smile to her best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett.

The two girls both nodded and rushed over, "When are we going to have a girls night?" Elena whined, as they started walking down the street. Caroline rolled her eyes, "I don't even know- my Mom is never home!"

"Are they still following those mobsters?" Bonnie asked, far too nonchalantly for Caroline's liking. Caroline smacked her friend. "Bon," She hissed, "You can't just come out and say that!" Bonnie shrugged instantly, and drank from her water bottle.

"But yes, they are," Caroline added in a whisper.

It started getting dark out, as the three girls arrived at Caroline's house. "Want to come in for a little bit?" She offered,  
unlocking the door and stepping inside. Elena shrugged, "Sure," and entered the house.

"Hey, Care, I'm going to put my bag down in the living room!" Bonnie called, dragging Elena with her. "What?" Elena whispered. "I think she's still a little broken up over Tyler," The darker girl said worriedly. "You think?" Elena asked,  
biting her lip.

"You know, if you guys are going to whisper you really shouldn't do it while I'm standing right behind you," Caroline said,  
as the two girls jumped around. "God, Care," Bonnie shouted, putting a hand to her chest. Caroline laughed, "I'm going to get changed, I'll be right down."

Caroline walked up her stairs, shaking her head at her friends antics. She entered her room, setting her bag down and walking over to her closet, when two strong arms wrapped forcefully around her torso and mouth. Caroline let out a scream, muffled by the mans hand, as she struggled to let go.

"Now, now, sweetheart, don't wiggle so much. This will be much more pleasant if you cooperate," An English voice whispered in her ear.

Caroline bit his hand, and as she opened her mouth to scream for help, everything went fuzzy as it faded into black.

* * *

End of Chapter One.


End file.
